The present invention relates to a method of handling electronic money for carrying out at least one of transaction such as depositing, drawing, cash exchanging and transfers by using a card holding electronic money in an automatic cash handling machine or an automatic cash transaction machine.
A system which allows the use of electronic money instead of cash is proposed. With this system, money spent in shopping is paid electronically. Unlike cash, since no change is returned to the payer, the shop does not have to prepare change money in advance and there will be no mistake in the calculation or in the delivery of change. As a result, in comparison with cash payment, electronic money is convenient for both the customer and the shop, allowing easier shopping.
Electronic-cash systems include a `Mondex system` proposed by Mondex International, a British company, and `Ecash` proposed by DigiCash B. V., a Dutch company. Other systems have also been proposed but these other systems are different from the credit system. In these other systems, first of all, electronic money equivalent to cash is prepared then payment is made from the prepared electronic money. Electronic money is prepared typically by drawing money from a bank and receiving the drawn money in an electronic cash card. Electronic money can be drawn from a bank in the same way as cash.
As an electronic cash card for receiving electronic money, among other cards, a card including an IC (integrated-circuit) has drawn much attention recently. Preferred embodiments using such a card are explained in this specification. It should be noted, however, that the scope of the present invention is not limited to use of such a card. Such a card for receiving electronic money is referred to hereafter as an electronic-money integrated-circuit card, an electronic-money IC card or merely an IC card. Such an electronic-money integrated-circuit card and other electronic-money cards are generically referred to merely as an electronic-money card.
It is required that an electronic-money card has a function for preventing fraudulent transactions. For this reason, an electronic-money IC card typically comprises a microprocessor with a communication function, and a memory such as an EEPROM unit for storing a processing program and an electronic-money balance remaining in the electronic-money IC card. In order to prevent fraudulent transactions, a system including a special IC is provided so as to make it impossible to make a change to the electronic-money balance remaining in the electronic-money IC card. In the case of the "Mondex system" for example, delivery of electronic money can be carried out only among IC cards in order to prevent abuse.